The invention relates generally to portable furniture, and more particularly to a portable table assembly having an expanded configuration and a collapsed configuration.
Table assemblies are used both outdoors and/or indoors to provide both temporary and/or permanent seating for a variety of events. For example, some known arrangements, such as picnic tables typically include a table surface coupled to two bench-style seating surfaces. Some known picnic tables are configured to be disassembled and/or folded when not in use to allow for more convenient storage and transportation of the picnic table. For example, some known picnic tables include a seating portion removably coupled to a table such that the seating portion can be removed when the picnic table is not in use. Other known picnic tables include a seating portion and/or table legs that can be folded such that the picnic table can be folded into a long, flat configuration for storage.
Such known picnic tables, however, remain bulky even when in their folded and/or disassembled configurations. Moreover, when disassembling such known picnic tables, parts, such as fasteners and structural components, can be easily misplaced.
Thus, a need exists for a picnic table that has an expanded configuration and a collapsed configuration, in which the picnic table can be more easily stored and transported.